Balok-balok Kehidupan
by Family - Fall and Feel
Summary: Selamanya, hidup ibarat roda yang berputar. Dan pada dasarnya sang Pencipta telah memberi tahu bahwa pasti ada duka di balik tawa—Happy "Family - Fall and Feel" event. Flowing Bittersweet.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Standard warning applied. AU, family. Cerita yang lompat-lompat, harap baca baik-baik.  
**

**Happy reading yaaaaaa!**

* * *

_._

_Balok-balok Kehidupan _

_._

* * *

Aku lahir di keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Memiliki ibu yang penyayang dan menyenangkan. Lalu ayah yang tidak banyak bicara namun tegas. Juga seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan.

Saat itu, kakak laki-lakiku, Akasuna Sasori namanya, usianya genap empat belas tahun kala memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

Menurutku, Sasori tak suka perayaan ulang tahun.

Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang bosan. Tapi ibuku tetap merayakannya dengan mengadakan pesta kebun di halaman belakang rumah kami dengan konsep yang sederhana, seperti pertemuan keluarga saat menyambut _thanksgiving_. Aku senang pesta, karena ibuku ternyata mengundang keluarga Uchiha juga. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, tapi aku senang memandangi anak bibi Mikoto yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang adalah adik dari salah seorang teman Sasori.

Aku duduk di kursiku, terasing dari para orang tua yang berbincang-bincang sambil memasak makanan. Ibu pernah bilang padaku, anak usia di bawah sepuluh tahun lebih baik tidak mendengar obrolan para orang dewasa karena akan membuatmu 'matang sebelum waktunya'. Hee? Usiaku 'kan sudah genap sepuluh tahun. Menyebalkan. Aku hanya duduk seorang diri, dan sama sekali tak menikmati daging panggang milikku. Kupikir perayaan ulang tahun seharusnya ada kue _tart_ dengan banyak krim strawberry, atau mungkin vanilla, tapi nyatanya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jangan biarkan makananmu dingin," suara itu membuatku menoleh. Mengerutkan alis melihat kehadiran kakakku. Aku baru sadar, suara Sasori terdengar berubah dari yang dulu. Lebih besar dan serak. Menakutkan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, uh ..." kujauhkan piringku. Sasori pernah bilang, usiaku dan dia terpaut empat tahun saat aku menanyakannya waktu membuat tugas sekolah tentang pohon keluarga beberapa bulan lalu itu.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa masih meminta Ibu untuk mengambilkan daging panggang? Membuang makanan sama saja kau tidak bersyukur." Sasori semakin pintar, aku tahu kakakku memang pintar sejak dulu.

"Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada kue, Sasori?" tanyaku. Karena di ulang tahunku waktu itu, ibu membuatkanku kue dengan banyak krim buah-buahan.

"Ulang tahun tidak selalu harus ada kue, Sakura."

"Hmmm ..." aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Kau tidak terlihat menikmati pestanya, Kak?" lanjutku. Mata cokelatnya yang mirip dengan milik ibu menatapku.

"Ya. Sepertinya otakmu bertambah sedikit pintar memasuki kelas lima sekolah dasar rupanya." Entah itu ia sedang memujiku atau malah menghinaku, aku tidak tahu. "Jadi kita sama-sama tidak menikmati pesta ini."

Pandangan mata itu tak lagi menjadi milikku. Ia menatap ke sebuah pohon pinus yang berada di dekat para orang tua yang sedang mengobrol, dan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di samping bibi Mikoto. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Em ... Sasori. Selamat ulang tahun," ucapku pelan, aku memang belum mengucapkan selamat padanya, padahal ibu sudah menyuruhku tadi pagi.

Dia menatapku, lalu hening di antara kami untuk beberapa saat. "Terima kasih, Sakura yang bodoh." Ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mencium pipiku, dan beranjak meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Um, kupikir dia menyukaiku, karena ya sesekali ia memang mencium pipiku. Di televisi, dalam tayangan opera sabun yang suka kutonton bersama ibu saat sore hari, di sana pria biasanya mencium kekasihnya. Ah jangan sampai kakakku yang menyebalkan itu benar-benar menyukaiku! Itu sangat menakutkan.

Aku berjengit ngeri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kupikir, aku benar-benar menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pria yang popular di sekolah menengah pertama tempatku belajar. Dan beruntungnya, kelas tujuh kami satu kelas. Ia pendiam, tapi memesona.

Ayahku tak akan suka jika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis. Aku tahu itu, karena ayah pernah memarahi Sasori saat ia memergoki kakakku kencan di sebuah café dengan pacarnya karena usianya masih 16 tahun.

Lalu bagaimana denganku bila ayahku tahu aku jatuh cinta padahal usiaku tahun ini baru 12 tahun? Hiii. Dan aku takut bercerita pada ibu, takut-takut kalau ibuku mengadukannya pada ayah.

Aku juga tidak suka menceritakannya pada salah seorang sahabatku bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke. Mereka kadang bermulut besar. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menulis buku harian saja.

Kegiatan itu mulai rutin kulakukan, yaitu menulis di buku harianku. Isinya tentang kisah sehari-hari yang berkesan, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke. Di suatu siang, saat aku baru pulang sekolah, dan aku melihat kakakku duduk di atas kasurku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Heh, adik bodoh. Kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha?" mataku membulat mendengar ucapannya. Sasori mengejek dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kau pasti membaca buku harianku ya?!" aku menunjuknya dengan telunjukku. Ia tambah menyebalkan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan tambah lebih irit dalam pembendaharaan kata. Tapi tetap saja aku menyayangi kakakku.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." Sasori lalu merebahkan dirinya pada kasurku, tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin tinggi masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tapi tak lagi rapi. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan menyukai sesuatu."

Dahiku berkerut. "Aku nggak berlebihan." Kilahku cepat. Tapi memang sering kali aku merasa begitu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Berada dekat dengannya membuat jantungku berdebar, dan mendengar suaranya membuat sendiku lemas.

"Ng?" Ia masih meremehkan.

"Mau berlebihan atau nggak, itu urusanku," ucapku sebal. Lalu aku duduk di bibir kasur.

Ia tertawa ringan. "Belum tentu ia menyukaimu. Hati-hati, pria senang menyakiti hati perempuan."

"Kau banyak omong!" ujarku sembari menarik napas, kemudian melemparkan bantalku ke wajahnya yang tampan tapi menyebalkan.

"Hm, kita lihat saja nanti."

Kemudian hari itu berlalu. Untungnya, Sasori tak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa mengenai buku harianku. Di suatu musim kala mata air berjatuhan beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku menangis di dalam kamarku sepulang sekolah. Merobek lembaran buku harianku dengan serpihan hati yang berantakan.

Mungkin ini patah hati.

Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke. Karena ia berpacaran dengan salah satu sahabat dekatku, Yamanaka Ino. Rasanya sakit. Aku ingin mengkoyak wajah tampan itu saja rasanya!

Saat itu, pintu kamarku terbuka, dan Sasori berdiri di sana, kemudian menghampiriku. Kupikir ia akan mengejekku atau menertawakanku karena ucapannya tempo lalu benar adanya. Tapi begitu ia mendekat, ia justru memelukku. Rasanya hangat. Dan Sasori berbisik.

"Sudah kuperingatkan," aku diam tak membalas, "dan sekarang belajarlah melupakan." Sejak dulu, Akasuna Sasori memang jenius. Andai saja aku sepintar kakakku yang sering kali mendapat nilai 'A' tanpa perlu bersusah payah belajar dan membuat ibu bangga.

Mulai saat itu, perlahan tapi pasti aku belajar melupakan cinta pertamaku. Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya berkat kakakku.

* * *

Kematian datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa kita ketahui. Aku tak percaya hari ini akan terjadi. Kemarin pagi, aku ingat ibuku masih menyiapkan sarapan untukku, mengajakku berbicara meski aku mengabaikannya karena aku masih marah padanya. Tapi kini, rasanya menyesakan melihatnya terbaring kaku di dalam peti dengan gaun putih kesukaannya.

Semua pelayat yang datang ke rumahku menangis. Ibuku meninggal semalam. Sakitnya kambuh. Dokter bilang paru-parunya sudah habis dan tenggelam oleh darah, mungkin itu sebabnya beberapa minggu lalu ibuku muntah darah dan masuk ke rumah sakit. Kepalaku pusing, mataku bengkak, dan air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Banyak hal yang kusesali. Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalaku kenapa Tuhan harus memanggilnya saat usiaku bahkan baru 13 tahun bulan lalu. Banyak kata yang tak mampu kuucapkan dan membuat kerongkonganku kering. Ibuku meninggal bahkan saat aku belum meminta maaf padanya karena kesalahanku tempo lalu yang sering kali melawan ucapannya.

Kupikir ia akan sehat-sehat saja. Dua hari lalu ibuku pulang dari rumah sakit karena dokter mengatakan ia boleh di rawat jalan. Ibuku sehat, tak terlihat sakit sama sekali. Kematiannya membuatku, kakakku, dan ayahku tak percaya.

Sasori berdiri di sampingku. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam kecuali ibuku. Ayahku berdiri di samping Sasori. Mereka berdua hanya diam, tapi mata mereka menatap penuh kesedihan meski tak dilukiskan dengan air mata. Ayahku yang pendiam menjadi lebih banyak diam, kakak-kakak dari ayahku datang dan memberikannya pelukan, tapi ayah tidak menangis.

Sama seperti Sasori. Tapi aku tahu mereka sangat ingin menangis. Kakakku itu sok kuat. Upacara pemakaman dimulai pukul satu siang nanti, semuanya telah terjadwal. Aku melihat Sasori menyingkir, menuju ke ruangan lain yang sunyi. Diam-diam aku mengikutinya.

"Sasori ...," suaraku serak. Ia tak menoleh ke arahku, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekat.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" suaranya datar, tapi terdengar retak dan putus asa.

"Jangan sok kuat, kakakku yang bodoh," aku menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Ia hanya terdiam, tak menolak, tapi tidak juga menerimanya. "Seseorang butuh menangis untuk meluapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa terucapkan." Ujarku sambil kembali menangis terisak. Entah sejak kapan aku bisa menasehati orang lain. Usia yang bertambah membuatku belajar dari banyak hal.

Sasori terkekeh, "Kau sok tahu." Ia membalas pelukanku, kemudian kurasakan punggungku basah. Sasori menangis, dalam kebisuaan. Ah andai saja seseorang bisa menyambut kematian sama khalnya dengan kelahiran. Padahal, kematian hanya memisahkan raga. Kenangannya akan selalu abadi.

Tak ada yang pernah benar-benar bisa menerima kepergian ibuku. Tidak ayahku, kakakku, atau aku.

Saat peti ibuku dimasukan ke dalam liang lahat, itu tandanya kami harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya. Kulihat ayahku menangis dalam pelukan pamanku, Sasori diam. Aku tahu, hanya kepada ibuku aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Aku berharap hari ini adalah mimpi semata. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, ini mimpi-namun nyatanya adalah kenyataan. Kemudian, aku merasakannya. Sebuah kesedihan yang abadi.

* * *

Aku pulang malam waktu itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Saat membuka pintu, rumahku terasa sepi, senyap dan begitu suram. Aku menghela napas berat. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tas selempangku, baju tebal dan berlapis-lapis tak membuatku merasa hangat karena nyatanya aku tetap berkeringat dingin.

Kamarku terletak di lantai dua, aku menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu, meski aku tahu tak akan ada yang merasa terganggu. Aku sadar anak gadis berusia 17 tahun tak bagus pulang ke rumah selarut ini. Semuanya salah Karin yang memintaku menginap dan aku harus menunggunya tertidur dulu baru pulang ke rumah.

Di tangga, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang. Mata kami saling bertatapan, aku menatapnya tajam, namun penuh kepedihan. Sasori berdiri dekat denganku, langkah kami sama-sama terhenti. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos oblong, rambut merahnya acak-acakkan dan wajahnya lelah tapi puas.

Kerongkonganku terasa perih. "Malam, Kak." Aku berujar, dan perkataanku seperti ditunjukan untuk dua orang yang tak pernah saling mengenal.

Ia menatapku datar. Lalu berlalu dan hanya membalas perkataanku dengan mengangkat tangan. Aku memejamkan mata, kemudian melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga. Kamarku bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya, aku melihat dua orang teman laki-lakinya, dan seorang perempuan dari balik pintu kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Mereka pasti melakukan pesta seks dengan menyewa pelacur-atau siapapun itu aku tak peduli.

Salah seorang yang berambut kuning menggodaku, "Hmm ... Sakura ya? Mau bermain bersamaku, manis?"

Aku menerjangnya dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar, membanting pintuku dan menguncinya. Kemudian tubuhku merosot, kakiku terasa lemas.

Semuanya telah berubah. Tak ada lagi yang sama. Dalam diam, aku menangis. Perubahan terjadi setelah beberapa bulan kematian ibuku. Ayahku sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, ia mulai jarang pulang ke rumah, menyibukan diri untuk mengobati luka.

Ayah sepertinya tak memikirkan anak-anaknya. Aku juga mulai sibuk dengan sekolahku waktu itu karena sudah memasuki kelas sembilan. Kakakku Sasori jadi lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Kami tak seperti saat ibuku masih ada, perbincangan di antara kami lambat laun mulai berkurang, dan kemudian lenyap dan sekarang seperti dua orang yang tak pernah saling mengenal.

Ia tenggelam dengan pergaulannya. Kami benar-benar seperti anak broken home. Kurasa ayahku terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan aku dan kakakku.

Aku merindukan sosok Sasori yang dulu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia terjerumus terlalu dalam, dan ayah menutup mata dan telinganya atas apa yang dilakukan kakakku.

Isak tangisku pecah. Sahabat-sahabatku tak bisa mengobati luka. Kepergian ibuku membuat suatu kekosongan yang begitu nyata, tak terbantahkan. Sering kali aku bertanya, haruskah seperti ini? Andai saja aku bisa mengerti lebih awal bahwa laki-laki lebih sulit menerima permasalahan dari pada perempuan.

Sayangnya, aku tak mengerti lebih awal. Dadaku sesak. "Hhhh ..." bernapas seperti membutuhkan perjuangan untukku. Aku mencoba meraih tas yang kubawa, tapi sesak ini begitu menyisa.

Beberapa bulan lalu, aku sempat tak mempercayai bahwa dokter tempatku berobat mengatakan aku memiliki penyakit asma dan beberapa gangguan lain pada pernapasanku. Aku mencari sesuatu di dalam tas, obat peredam rasa sakit.

Tapi tak menemukannya. Kepalaku terasa berat, dengan putus asa aku memukul pelan pintu kamarku, berharap ada bantuan. Pandanganku mulai gelap. Dalam hati aku memanggil ibuku, ibuku, kemudian Sasori.

Dan aku merindukan semuanya tentang masa lalu, yang balok-balok kenangannya tersusun rapi dalam ingatanku.

.  
.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.  
**A**uthor's **n**ote:

Oh hay teman-teman yang keceeeehh /pasang senyum lebar/ ini adalah salah satu contoh fanfiksi untuk tema Flowing Bittersweet yang kubuat setelah hiatus x""D. Di mana menceritakan tentang pahit-manis kehidupan. Ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini yuks? Ditunggu ya! XD. Tentunya kami atas nama panitia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas partisipasi kamu-kamu semua untuk event SasoSaku family ini :"""")) hiks.

Salam,

Panitia paling awesome /dibakar-rame-rame/


End file.
